1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a control module, which is mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, bicycles are changed from a tool for transportation to a tool for sport. Cycling is not only good for health, but also achieves the purpose of energy conservation and carbon reduction.
A conventional bicycle is provided with a pair of grips to be mounted onto opposite ends of a handlebar. Riders hold the grips to control the bicycle. However, the grips may be loose after a long-term usage or a heavy duty off-road riding that may cause danger in cycling.
In order to overcome the loose problem, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an improved grip is provided in the market. The grip has a grip member 100 and two rings 90. The ring 90 has a hole 91 at a center and a gap 92. The rings 90 are fitted to opposite ends of the grip member 100, and are fastened by bolts 95 that may firmly fix the grip member 100 to the handlebar by tightening the bolt 95. However, the rings 90 and the bolts 95 are exposed so that rider may touch the rings 90 and the bolts 95 in cycling, and that may interfere with rider to operate the bicycle, and furthermore it may hurt rider's hands. In conclusion, there are still some shortness for the conventional handlebar to be improved.